Eager Double
by Obeion yazio
Summary: This love between two couple will get very complicated really soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy

Warning This will be either Yaoi/Shotacon if you don't like these. Well than you may go read if you dare to.

Through the window of Double D's house they lay on the couch. Their tongues clashing to one another while an unsuspected hand tries to get a bit more. It was rejected with a slap of the wrist, yet it urges time after time.

"Eddy not there," Double D tense up when feels Eddy hand trying to reach much lower.

"Why don't you just relax I'm just trying to give you a hand." Eddy grinned devilishly.

"Well I don't need it," Double D toss Eddy the opposite way

"Heh, why don't I give you a hand," Double D counter Eddy hand by switching him over.

It should be me why are you with that...that dork. Kevin thought while he looks at them with his binoculars. He use to go out with Double D everything was great when something happen. Upon this change Eddy took a shot and ended up with him

Kevin knew he should not be watching these two make out and stuff. He really does want to forget but he can not even if his life depend on it. He thought he could do more than his worst enemy.

"Dork...I wish you come back to me," In rage he throws the binoculars.

"Oww! Who threw this?" Rolf rub his head as he look at Kevin.

"Oh sorry, Rolf didn't see you there" Kevin scratches his head feeling apologetic.

"Its okay, I was looking for you anyway would like help me out with the farm." Mostly Kevin hated work, yet he would do anything to get his mind off of Ed'd.

"Sure I don't mind" The excited Rolf guided Kevin to his farm.

Meanwhile Double D was picking out some movies for them to watch since the sex didn't go as right as they planned. Double D knew Eddy would fight over being number one all the time.

"Anything good?" Eddy brought out the popcorn.

"Um...I don't know what should we watch?" Eddy didn't to scan and search for a movie.

"Ohh what about this?" Double D shook in fear, this movie really wasn't his it was from his fathers collection.

"That seem pretty scary Eddy, I always hated dad's collection of freaky movies." Double D confess to Eddy.

"Don't worry I'm here," Double D would say something smart, yet he feels that he can trust Eddy.

"Are you sure?" Double D question one more time.

"I'm positive," Eddy crosses his heart.

As the movie pop on Double D was holding Eddy. Eddy was smirking and giggling since it was only the trailers to the movie. Once the trailers finish the movie began mostly it started out nice setting everything up. Double D was feeling this uneasy feeling as the movie began making him hug up against Eddy.

"Here have some popcorn," Double D look at him funny.

"Oh come on that was one time at the movie theater." Double D still look at him with suspension.

"See look my cock not in there," Eddy pulls up the popcorn.

"Oh okay," Double D blush little feeling a bit embarrassed

"Good just relax," Eddy sneak over Double D back trying to make it like its nothing

"Ugh that so wrong!" Double D hugged more on Eddy.

"It's okay its just a movie," Eddy comfort his lover with pat on the back

…...

"Okay Rolf I done with everything," Kevin took his hat off and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Nice work Kevin it is very good...like you," Kevin thought heard something different then what he was use to.

"Uhh...right well I should be going," Kevin was heading toward his bike when Rolf stop him.

"You can't go Rolf still need your help," Kevin couldn't believe that it wasn't over he didn't know if he could do anymore.

"You got be kidding what else do need help with?" Rolf kissed Kevin straight on the lips locking it hard.

Rolf quickly grab on Kevin's arms so he wouldn't get away. Kevin blush as he try to move his arms, yet Rolf had his hands on them. Kevin bit on Rolf tongue which made him break the kiss.

"What the hell Rolf!" Kevin was still blushing.

"I'm sorry it's just you seem so sad about Ed'd boy that I wanted to cheer you up." Kevin shook his head.

"By kissing me," Kevin almost shouted.

"You look so cute when you was working on the field." Rolf blush a little.

"Oh," Kevin can only say.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Ed'd and Eddy

Warning: This will be either Yaoi/Shotacon if you don't like these. Well than you may go read if you dare to.

"When did have these feeling for me?" Kevin asked.

"Ever since you dated Ed'd boy," Rolf replies trying not to blush again.

"Why me wouldn't you be better off with I don't know anyone else," Kevin tries to think about this.

"Not really," Rolf scratches head.

"Let me think about okay I'll get back to you tomorrow I promise," Kevin sighs as he leaves Rolf's farm.

Upon walking through the fence path he heard a voice that he knows. Kevin notice hole in the fence and saw it was Jimmy and Johnny hanging out. Kevin was about to go when if he didn't hear what was going on.

"Plank make sure you're watching this," Johnny smile as he took both his and Jimmy shirt off.

"Ah that feels nice now it's my turn," Jimmy said while taking off Johnny pants and underwear.

"Well, well what do we have here," Kevin thought using his knife to cut the hole a little bigger.

Jimmy couldn't help himself; he went straight towards Johnny cock licking up and down. Johnny was circumcised unlike his own cock. Johnny moan grasping Jimmy locks of hair and stroking it over and over. Jimmy suck on his index finger sliding it into Johnny's soft round butt. Jimmy left hand stroke while his lips bit at his right nipple.

"Yes keep going!" Johnny moans wanting more.

Jimmy stroked harshly on his cock slipping his finger in and out letting him bend his back from pleasure. Jimmy stop stroking his cock making Johnny groan for more. Jimmy gently licked Johnny ear leaving him to moan once again. Slowly kissing his face cheeks and then to his lips giving him passionate kiss. Lowly and further down Jimmy went until he began sucking on Johnny cock. He add another finger in Johnny hole spreading it wide and driving it in him.

"Jimmy I can't hold it anymore," Johnny climax in Jimmy mouth letting him taste his semen.

"Really delicious now let's begin the real action," Before Kevin could see it he notice Nazz coming by this way.

"Damn just when it was about to get good," Kevin decide riding his bike heading toward his house.

Kevin thought about Rolf wondering if he was hot or if it should. Kevin thought a little too much, because was now spacing out. He suddenly closing his eyes picturing him and Rolf, yet just couldn't see it. What can pictures was this wild flame reaching out for his clothes and ripping them. Positioning their self to him to fuck him. Kevin breath heated and he began to sweat intensely clutching the covers letting the heat engulf him. Kevin rose up with sweat on his body as he breathes deeply in and out. Kevin shook his head biting his lower lips and feeling his cock made mess in his pajama pants.

"I can't let this happen my brain just too excited now. This flame isn't mine and I can't have him, yet my I can't stop thinking about…..him….Eddy," Kevin covers head with a pillow.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy

Warning This will be either Yaoi/Shotacon if you don't like these. Well than you may go read if you dare to.

"So are you ready?" Eddy grabbed his legs.

"Um...I guess," Ed'd was a little concern.

"Because were not going to stop not for anyone," Eddy grin devilishly

"Oh come on we to at least rest a few," Eddy shook head disagreeing.

"No! No stopping," Eddy demanded.

"Well should we really start here or somewhere with more space," Ed'd wonder.

"No here is fine plus we can do it on the couch," Eddy suggested.

"But I'm going get all sweaty," Ed'd complain.

"Well then get a towel then," Eddy grabbed a towel.

"Here your going to need it once I'm through with you. Your body going to ache in pain for days," Eddy grin more.

"Oh I would need some water...Wait for days are you crazy. I really trying to break me in half Eddy," Ed'd was surprised of what Eddy going to do to him.

"Maybe not, but you will feel something build up," Ed'd was in total relief now.

"You use your brain so much that your body lacking in experience," Eddy point to his body.

"Whatever can we get started," Ed'd was getting tired of waiting.

"I love how eager you are," Eddy was about start when the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that is?" Eddy was in complete rage mode.

"Yeah what do you want?" Eddy swung open the door.

"Eddy don't be rude," Ed'd calling out from the living room.

"Would you be interested..." Eddy slam the door right in the sales men face.

"Eddy what was that noise," Ed'd wonder.

"Its nothing it's just a sales men. Now where were we?" Eddy went back to business.

"You were going hold my feet for sit-ups," Ed'd smile.

"Oh right," They began workout.

…...

Kevin woke up with hair all messed up and his head throbbing him. He looked under covers to see that he was completely naked. Kevin was trying to think of what happen yesterday. He thought and almost forgot he wanted to change clothes, but ended up getting all of his clothes off and not changing into anything. He also must have bump his head in the process.

When Kevin got up Rolf notice him naked in his room and gush out blood. Kevin turn around just enough time to see Rolf fall on the ground.

"Uh...Rolf are you okay?" Kevin look at him down on the grass.

"I think so,"Rolf reply still red in the face.

"Alright then," Kevin closed his window and curtains trap the darkness in his room.

After changing his outfit he grab some breakfast and headed to his bike. He pressed the button on the garage and went on street riding towards somewhere. He almost didn't see where he was going because he nearly hit Ed.

"Hey lump nut watch where your standing!" Kevin was riding when he decided to stop.

"Huh I haven't seen you in while," Ed look at him dumbfounded.

"Hey say something you idiot," Kevin got off his bike and headed towards Ed.

"Huh..." Kevin was really mad.

"I should have figure your too dumb to understand the simplest of languages," Kevin stare at Ed seeing if for once he did hear him.

"Hmmmm you like Eddy don't you," Kevin heart pump rapidly as his eye almost pop out.

"Ha that Dweeb as if," Kevin revert back to his cool phase.

"Then whats that?" Ed pointed to Kevin boner in his pants.

"...I hate you," Kevin blush as he went back on his bike.

"Oh fuck, it won't go away," Kevin tried not to think about as much, yet was harder and harder for him to keep his mind straight.

"I can't fall for Eddy, because he's with my ex," Kevin bit his lip hard.

…...

"Nice job Ed here's your jaw breaker," Eddy toss him the Jaw breaker.

"Interesting I wonder how he get me?" Eddy giggle a little.

To Be Continued...


End file.
